


you & i

by reginleiv



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleiv/pseuds/reginleiv
Summary: Life is hard when you're a child different from everyone else, but it's not too bad when you have your blue-haired savior with you.[Seliph/Reader]





	you & i

**Author's Note:**

> basically set in the same universe as genealogy of the holy war, but i took some creative liberties and kinda diverged from it a little

**you & **i

* * *

Despite what everyone around you says, it isn’t quite easy being a child. A lot of people would argue that being young and naïve is in itself a bliss, but you don’t think that’s true at all. On the contrary, living the life of a child is quite difficult—even more so if you’d been born different than most.

Sometimes, things don’t go exactly the way you want them to, and sometimes you’ll think that life is out there to get you and you alone, but it’s okay. Your mother has always taught you to be strong, to never lose your hope even when everything seems dark and bleary and hopeless, and to never crumble under any circumstances. And while you genuinely believe her words, you sometimes wish you could be like her—always able to follow the advice she gives to others.

But what would a child like you know, anyway? It isn’t like she’d taught you what to do when life gets to be too much for you. Well, she probably did tell you something at one point, but you’d forgotten all about it already and you’re pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to follow the advice she’d given you, anyway.

And so here you are, sitting alone on a barely working swing, staring at the sky as you wait for the sun to set. You don’t have many friends to play with—just that one blue-haired boy from the village you aren’t even sure you could really call a friend—and so you mostly spend your time in the park, staring at the sky and waiting for time to pass, watching the sunset until you finally forget everything that’s been bothering you.

Hopefully, none of them would bother me again today, you think to yourself, sighing softly as you slowly push yourself on the swings. It would be hard for you if the other kids found you, or even worse—if they found you in your favorite spot. Not only would they try to take it away from you, they also would… No. Quickly, you shake your head, snapping yourself out of your own thoughts. The thought of what they could possibly do to you when they find you is enough to make your skin crawl, and you would rather not think about it at all.

Ah, well. No use mulling over something that could potentially ruin your mood. You lift your head up and stare at the sky in front of you once more, watching as the clouds lazily drift by the horizon. How long would it be until the sky finally changes colors and the sun would begin to set?

“Ah, there you are,” a familiar voice suddenly says, snapping you out of your reverie once more. Immediately, you freeze in your seat, too afraid to even move a single inch. You feel your breath hitch in your throat, feel your chest heavy with dread, and you tighten your grip on the handles, silently reminding yourself that you’re still here, still alive and that everything around you is real and not a figment of your own imagination.

You don’t even try to turn around, and you don’t even try to budge an inch from where you are. Even without turning your head to look, you could already recognize who it is.

Oh, no. You feel your heart beat rapidly against your ribcage, loud and fast that for a moment, it’s the only thing you could hear. With how quickly it throbs, you’re nearly certain it’s going to fall out of your chest any minute now, but you couldn’t even bring yourself to think about what’s going to happen to you next if that even happened at all.

No. You’re too afraid, too scared, too busy thinking what he’s going to do to you this time that you couldn’t even begin to question the logic of any thought that suddenly pops right into your head.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t be as bad before, but knowing who he is and what he’s capable of doing, you suspect that it’s probably going to be much worse this time.

Your mind races and you struggle to find a way to escape. You could try and run away from him, but it’s probably going to hurt even more the next time he finds you. You could also try and fight back, but with how small and weak you are compared to him, you would never stand a chance against him. And besides, he’s probably going to torture you even more just for trying to fight back.

No, the only option left for you now is to surrender and accept what he’s going to give you, no matter how much it hurts. Obviously, it isn’t your last option, but it’s the only one you get to walk away with minimal pain—which is probably not true either for someone like him, but it’s not like you have a choice.

“I see you’re willingly accepting your punishment today, filth,” he says, and the way he says his words makes you shudder in fear. It’s cruel and merciless, and you don’t even dare imagine what he’s planned for you today.

“That’s right,” he says, chuckling darkly, the sound loud enough to echo in the silence of the park. “I might show you a little mercy if you sit there quietly and take your punishment.”

Hopefully, he’d make this quick, you think, closing your eyes and bracing yourself for what’s about to happen next.

“Hey, leave her alone!” a familiar voice suddenly yells. Vaguely, you could recognize it—as though it were a memory hidden in the deepest recesses of your mind and has only now chosen to show up—but you couldn’t seem to pinpoint exactly whose that is.

After all, no one ever really comes to your rescue… until now.

“Oh, if it isn’t Seliph,” the other boy greets, his voice laced with amusement. “Have you come here to get punished, too?” There’s a moment’s pause before he laughs darkly once more before adding, “You know there’s always room for more.”

Slowly, you turn your head around, your eyes zeroing in on your savior—Seliph, the one person who’d been kind enough to play with you more than once and the one person who’s too good to even bother with someone like you.

Seliph’s fists are clenched tightly against his sides, and his eyes are alight with anger, but you could sense the hint of fear hiding just underneath. It’s too familiar, too similar to your own that you couldn’t help but feel guilty. How could you even cause this much trouble for someone who’s only shown you nothing but kindness?

But Seliph doesn’t say anything in response to the other boy’s words. Within a matter of seconds, he’s walked up to the other boy and punched him square in the face and his action surprised the other boy so much that he’s immediately crumpled to the ground.

Still, it doesn’t take too long for him to stand up and regain his composure. He glares harshly at Seliph, his eyes burning with rage, and for a moment, the two of them could do nothing but glare at each other—until he suddenly grabs him by the collar and punches him squarely in the jaw.

From a distance, you could see how much taller and bigger the other boy is compared to Seliph. He still grips him tightly by the collar, and you could only watch helplessly as Seliph flails his arms around, struggling to escape his grip.

But the other boy doesn’t loosen his grip on him the slightest, and you watch as the corners of his lips curl up into a cruel smile before punching him again in the face. Another punch, and then another, and another, repeating his motions until you’re almost certain he’s going to kill him.

Perhaps it’s the adrenaline—or perhaps it’s even fear—that compels you to run toward them with shaky legs and beg the other boy to let your friend go. Perhaps it’s the look in your eyes—the fear, the desperation, the silent plea—that convinces him to finally let Seliph go. And perhaps it’s the tears in your eyes—one he’s never had the pleasure of evoking despite his numerous torture attempts—that finally convinces him to walk away from the two of you without even looking back.

* * *

You take Seliph to you and your mother’s tiny home, carefully supporting him with your arms despite his numerous complaints and refusals. You sit him down on one of the couches, telling him to wait where he is as you scour the house in search of a bag of ice and your mother’s medical supplies.

It doesn’t take you long enough to find them, though it did take some digging around your mother’s bags and boxes for a short while, and immediately you return to him, sitting on the couch beside him and placing the box of medical supplies and the bag of ice on your lap.

You quickly set to work, grabbing the bag of ice and holding it firmly in your hand as you turn back to face him once more. “Here,” you say, grabbing hold of his chin with your free hand so that his head is turned toward you. “Let me.”

Gently, you press the bag of ice against his bruise, your free hand cupping his cheek softly in an attempt to lessen his pain. You could feel Seliph’s eyes on you, roaming your face like he’s searching for something, but you keep your gaze trained on the bruise on his face, trying to focus on your work.

“Why…” you begin softly after a moment, pausing as you try to find the right words to say. “Why did you help me?”

From the corners of your eyes, you watch as Seliph’s eyes widen in surprise. Clearly, he doesn’t expect you to ask that question. That, or he just finds it too silly to ask. For a moment, he’s silent, mulling over your words as he tries to find the answer. “You’re my friend,” he replies a moment later, and at his words, you freeze in your seat, clearly taken aback with what he’s said.

No one’s ever called you their friend before, and no one’s ever told you that you’re their friend. For all you know, the other kids are scared of you and want nothing to do with you. After all, no one really wants to get associated with the weird kid they’ve been warned about, the creepy kid that everyone talks about.

“I think it’s only natural to help your friends,” he continues, completely unaware of the thoughts racing in your head. Seliph pauses for a moment, his gaze darting to his lap as he tries to find his words once more. “And I hear the other kids have been treating you awfully, but… I wasn’t always there to save you,” he finishes softly, his words sounding a little sheepish, a little embarrassed.

“You didn’t have to go in there and risk your life for me,” you say softly, flashing him a small smile. “I know I could handle a few punches,” you joke lightly, but Seliph only cringes at your words, as if he couldn’t handle even thinking about it.

“But that’s what friends are for, right?” he says, his eyes suddenly alight with hope. “Always looking out for each other? Always saving each other?” His eyes lock with yours and he stares at you hopefully, expectantly, expecting you to immediately agree with him.

But you don’t know what to tell him, so you say nothing.

“I know you would have done the same thing for me,” he says, his voice quiet as a whisper. You give him a curious look and silently wait for him to continue. “If I were in your situation, I know you would have saved me.”

You want to tell him the truth, that you don’t know if you would have done the same thing for him, that you don’t know if you would have come to his rescue, but you don’t know how to say them, and so you swallow your words and nod your head, giving him another small smile as you do so.

Seliph returns your smile with one of his own—bright and hopeful and innocent—and for a moment, you think you could finally understand what he’s been trying to say to you.

* * *

The two of you sit there in silence for a while, you focusing on your work and Seliph occasionally grunting and hissing in pain while complaining that his whole face feels numb.

“Well, I’m trying to help you now,” you say, the corners of your lips curling up into a small smile. “That’s what friends are for, right?” you say teasingly, laughing softly when Seliph pouts a little at your words.

A few minutes later and you’re finally done holding the ice pack against his bruise, and you grab a small band-aid from your mother’s bag of medical supplies before peeling it open and plastering it on his bruise.

“Are you sure you should be plastering band-aids on that?” Seliph asks uncertainly, staring at you with curious eyes.

“I’m not sure,” you answer, shrugging your shoulder nonchalantly before turning back to face him once more. “But if you want my mother’s way of helping you feel better, I can do it, too.”

Seliph blinks questioningly at your words as he opens his mouth to ask, “What is it?”

“Close your eyes for just a bit,” you say, and at your sudden request, Seliph immediately complies, quickly closing his eyes as he waits patiently for your next actions. Slowly, you lean your head forward, stopping only once when your faces are inches away from each other. You take a few moments to stare at him closely, silently admiring his beauty despite all his flaws and his imperfections.

And very gently, you press your lips against his cheek, your lips lingering for a moment before finally pulling away from him.

“There,” you say, crossing your arms over your chest as you watch him open his eyes once more. “Do you feel a little better now?”

Seliph gently presses a hand against his cheek like he’s still trying to figure out what had just happened. You only watch in amusement as the tips of his ears turn red, watch as he turns his head away from you in an attempt to hide his flustered cheeks.

“Y-yeah,” he says, rubbing his cheek softly as he speaks, his voice quiet and his words a little sheepish. “Th-thanks.”

It seems that’s the only answer you’ll be getting from him, but with how amusing his reactions are, you know you’re not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written for a while so this is refreshing. also seliph best boy and i love him to bits


End file.
